It's A Hard Life
It's A Hard Life «It's A Hard Life» — один из самых красивых и глубоких христианских видеоклипов «Queen» на лирическо-философский текст Меркьюри. Композиция начинается с цитаты арии главного героя оперы Р. Леонкавалло «Паяцы» - пронзительной истории о судьбе артиста, в которой спектакль полностью повторяет реальные события его жизни. Герой выходит на сцену, не сдерживая слез, но для зрителей его переживания остаются ужимками умелого комедианта. Лишь когда происходит трагедия, они понимают, что происходящее давно вышло за рамки театральной постановки. Поэтому, начиная разговор об этом видеоклипе, мы должны помнить, что в данном случае перед нами не просто абстрактная «зарисовка на тему», но, по сути, история самого Меркьюри… Мы попадаем в странное театральное пространство, в котором смешано несколько эпох. Костюмы персонажей напоминают эпохи Возрождения и Просвещения. Это – время расцвета светской придворной культуры, безудержной жажды развлечений и удовольствий, время поклонения чувственной стороне бытия. На первый взгляд помещение, в котором происходит действие клипа, напоминает итальянское палаццо или светский салон. Перед нами предстают классические сцены придворной жизни Нового времени: бесконечные развлечения, неприкрытое удовлетворение самых низменных инстинктов, сочетающееся с пошлым легкомыслием, лицемерием и вычурной безвкусицей. На таком безрадостном фоне фигура Меркьюри смотрится особенно трагично – учитывая роль, которую он играет в клипе. Дело в том, что Фредди предстаёт в образе шута – он часто делал это в своих шоу и видеоклипах. Шут – это тот, кто, кривляясь, развлекая толпу и сыпля остротами, сообщает людям самые важные и серьезные вещи. Шут – это голос правды и голос Бога, выраженный в карнавальной, смеховой форме. Это выражение абсолютной свободы в несвободном обществе, мудрый дурак и Божий клоун, единственный человек, который с помощью полунамеков, притчей и острот может сказать все, что думает, и не будет за это наказан – потому что с дурака нет спроса. Кривляясь и кувыркаясь, шут между остротами говорил королям и вельможам слова, за которые другого отправили бы на плаху – а шуту, смеясь, прощали. Недаром правители держали при себе шутов, прислушиваясь к их словам, советуясь с ними и позволяя им любые вольности. Образ шута занимает важное место в европейской классической литературе – вспомните хотя бы великих мудрых дураков Шекспира. В несвободных странах люди всегда с удовольствием ходили посмотреть на Петрушку, Уленшпигеля или Труффальдино – и услышать от этих персонажей то, что они никогда не посмели бы произнести вслух. Наконец, шута нередко окружали религиозным почитанием, воспринимая его как Божьего человека. Фредди выступил именно в образе Божьего Шута. Бордовый цвет его странного одеяния, полуобнаженное, как у юродивого, тело, знак «тысяча глаз» на его костюме, перья на его голове и странная конская грива волос, босые ноги – все это древние символы связи с Богом, посредника между Небом и Землей, молитвенника, Божьего человека, проповедника и аскета. Фредди – трагический Божий шут, не находящий понимания у людей, единственный живой среди мертвых масок, одиночка в охваченном безумием мире. Он мечется, кричит – а окружающие его бессмысленные рожи хохочут и хлопают его словам, не понимая ничего из того, что он им говорит. Это – трагедия не только его персонажа, но и самого Меркьюри. Он говорил людям самые важные, серьезные вещи – но всегда оставался непонятым. Потому и начинается видеоклип со слов «I don't want my freedom, There's no reason for living with a broken heart…». Меркьюри - проповедник среди обезумевшей толпы, он видит ее пошлость и глупость, и ему становится невмоготу, он не выдерживает, срывается и, подобно ветхозаветным пророкам, кричит – все, хватит, я больше не могу, я слишком слаб, почему это возложено на меня?! И здесь важно отметить, что в декорациях клипа присутствуют элементы не только дворцового интерьера, но и… католического храма. Лестница в центре напоминает ступени алтаря, а у его подножия, на полу, расположен странный знак – круг, заключенный в квадрат, в кругу восьмиконечная звезда. Этот символ, часто встречающийся в средневековых католических соборах, означает единство неба и земли, восстановленное и скрепленное Вифлеемской звездой, то есть Христом. Однако в этом полудворце-полухраме – очень странный «алтарь». На первый взгляд кажется, что перед нами Аполлон, окружённый то ли купидонами, то ли херувимами (вот ещё пример смешения светского и церковного). Этот образ отсылает нас к эпохе Возрождения, а через неё – к античности и здесь может служить символом внешне гармонично развитого человека, не чуждого ни телесных, ни духовных радостей. Однако если всмотреться пристальней, станет ясно, кому в действительности поклоняются окружающие Шута люди. Их «Аполлон» очень мрачен, его лицо выражает страдание, а его телосложение по сравнению с подобными статуями античности кажется совсем не «аполлоновским». Более того, на его бёдрах мы видим нехарактерную для скульптурных изображений Аполлона набедренную повязку. И при ближайшем рассмотрении «Аполлон», которому поклоняется местное общество, оказывается… Адамом, ветхозаветным грешником, изгнанным из рая.. Все декорации буквально увешаны тяжелыми золотыми гроздьями винограда. Виноград – известнейший символ Христа и Его искупительной жертвы, кровь которой очистила человечество от первородного греха. Казалось бы, чтобы спастись, участникам безумного карнавала нужно лишь протянуть руку, но они слишком «заняты», чтобы заметить это… И тогда на сцене появляется новый персонаж - одетый менестрелем Пророк (Мэй). Он послан, чтобы помочь Шуту. Чтобы, как и другие за века до него, напомнить бездумно веселящимся людям о том, что они смертны. Мэй проходит на балкон наверху зала, и невольно привлекает внимание весьма странной парочки. Один из них носит чёрные шляпу и маску, а другой – массу стервятника и корону. Они постоянно преследуют Меркьюри и ведут себя как заговорщики – то шепчутся за его спиной, то затихают, пристально наблюдая за ним, то делают издевательские и непристойные жесты в его адрес… В это время Фредди внизу продолжает безуспешно призывать людей опомниться. Он стоит рядом с христианской звездой; неподалеку от него застыл трансвестит в одеждах «черной» балерины – отсылка к злой колдунье Одиллии, «черному лебедю» из «Лебединого озера». Гермафродит, смешение мужского и женского начал – символ инфернального зла, который не раз использовался в творчестве группы. За спиной Фредди-Шута возникают Роджер Тейлор и Джон Дикон. Тейлор с сомнением спрашивает о чем-то, кивая на Фредди, Дикон терпеливо ему отвечает… В следующих кадрах Фредди, сидя за пиршественным столом в окружении мертвых масок, с горечью наблюдает за происходящим. Рядом, прямо на столе, лежит старый пьяница с яблоком во рту – тот же Ветхий человек, глупец, в буквальном смысле "подавившийся" чувственной стороной жизни. Не прикасаясь к лежащему на его тарелке банану, Меркьюри берет в руки виноград, на который никто не обращает внимания, затем вскакивает с места и со словами «waiting for something to fall from the sky – waiting for love» воздевает руки вверх. На этом кадре стоит особо заострить внимание, так как он несет двойную смысловую нагрузку. Внимательный зритель заметит, что стол, за которым сидит «высшее общество», отражается в большом зеркале. Но в отражении видна уже другая комната – с огромным окном с крестообразной рамой, из которого льется яркий белый свет. И когда Фредди в реальной комнате в отчаянии воздевает руки, в «зеркале» он тянется к свету. В этот момент на заднем плане вновь появляется Роджер. Он с сомнением берет в руки виноград, отрывает одну ягоду, затем отбрасывает ее. Однако следом появляется Джон Дикон, который объясняет ему что-то, держа виноград в руках. Очень интересна их одежда, особенно одеяние Джона. Это – костюм единорога. Символику единорога знают все: это праведность, чистота, целомудрие, совершенное добро, достоинство, сила разума и тела, неподкупность. У иранцев единорог - это символ совершенства и моральных, духовных и нравственных качеств человека. Но примечательно, что в христианстве он также является символом Иисуса Христа. Рог, как противоядие (рогу единорога приписываются целительные свойства), символизирует способность Христа отпускать грехи и исцелять человеческие души. В довершение портрета отметим, что на ногах Дикона нет обуви – тот же символ приближенности к Богу, что и у Фредди. Тейлор же в начале ходит в кроссовках. Босым он становится лишь после того, как попробовал виноград. Таким образом, Джон в данном случае предстает в роли праведного христианина, а Роджер – в роли «сомневающегося». В качестве контраста рядом с ними стоит старуха со шляпкой в виде головы единорога. Она одета в пышное светское платье, и голова единорога для нее – лишь пустое украшение. Прекрасная аллегория ханжества а и мнимого благочестия… В следующих кадрах Пророк (Мэй) выбрасывает вперед руку с с черепом ветхого Адама, таким образом напоминая веселящимся внизу людям о смерти и бренности человеческого бытия. Примечательно, что череп этот по форме напоминает музыкальный инструмент, лютню – следовательно, на этот раз пророческая миссия возложена именно на музыкантов… Люди, окружающие Меркьюри и Мэя, сначала с ужасом смотрят на лютню, двуполые арлекины в толпе пятятся прочь, но затем продолжают свой безумный карнавал с новой силой. Мэй, Тейлор и Дикон отрешенно наблюдают за происходящим, а Фредди оказывается в гуще обезумевшей толпы. Одна из участниц карнавала, дама в черном, улыбается ему в лицо и в этот самый момент с силой наступает на ногу. Схожий образ можно встретить на автопортрете художника Феликса Нуссбаума с женой. Эта картина была написана в трагическое время: художника, как еврея, должны были депортировать в концентрационный лагерь. При этом у него ещё была возможность бежать и спастись, но жена не хотела покидать город. На картине она наступает ему на ногу. В итоге обоих супругов депортировали в Освенцим, откуда они уже не вернулись.... В отличие от женщины на картине, дама в черном также боса – т.е. она пытается продемонстрировать свою близость Шуту, - но в действительности стремится помешать ему. Лихорадочно протанцевав свои последние безумные па, карнавальная толпа растворяется без следа. В зале остается лишь четверо – Пророк, Шут, праведный христианин – и «сомневающийся», который сделал-таки свой выбор. Мэй спускается вниз по лестнице, где его ждут Дикон и Тэйлор. На секунду он встаёт между ними, и в этот момент на его месте появляется Фредди. Медленно уходя, Мэй поднимает на прощание лютню, и взмахивает рукой, благословляя Шута на дальнейшую борьбу и прощаясь с ним. Зала вновь наполнена веселящимся сбродом, но Пророк не может остаться там навсегда, у него другая миссия. И он уходит, подбадривая Меркьюри и напоминая ему о его миссии - помни, ты должен, на тебя это возложено. Помни, что ты и сам смертен, и с тебя спросят за всё сделанное и не сделанное. Не подведи Того, Кто оказал тебе доверие. И хотя кажется, что его приход ничего не изменил – это не так. Шут уже не один. Кто-то услышал весть Пророка, и кто-то понял, о чем вещал разряженный в алый костюм весельчак. В финале клипа девушка, которая в начале легкомысленно убегала на свидание с очередным придворным, робко подбирается к Шуту, и, пока ряженые кланяются невидимой публике, протягивает к нему свою руку. А значит, все было не напрасно. Категория:Песни